


Like Kurapika

by llleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Short Story, where are the oitopika stans?, woble mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llleorio/pseuds/llleorio
Summary: Her Majesty Queen Oito has some thoughts on Kurapika.
Relationships: Oito Hui Guo Rou & Kurapika, Oito Hui Guo Rou/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Like Kurapika

**Author's Note:**

> I read the succession arc once and I didn't read it again for this story. I'm going off my knowledge for this one.

Kurapika was just perfect. When it came to personality, he seemed cold. But when he was one on one with you, he was somewhat sweet. It was like he was trying to show that he didn't have a soft side. But Oito had bet that Kurapika was the biggest softie. Kurapika was a no-nonsense guy. He held Nen lessons and didn't play with his students. But he did play with Woble. The youngest prince softened Kurapika. Sure, Kurapika wasn't saying "goo goo gaga" to the baby and talked in an annoyingly high-pitched voice but Woble loved him. She could see through his cold demeanor.

And physically? Oh, Oito shouldn't be thinking about this. She loved it when Kurapika's tie was loose and the top buttons of his white dress shirt weren't buttoned. There was a time Oito wanted to ask Kurapika something and walked in on him in only a white tank top. She didn't expect Kurapika to have some muscle. And his collar bones were so pretty.

"Your Majesty?" His voice snapped Oito out of her daydreaming. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kurapika places a hand on her forehead. "Your face is red and it feels warm." He slowly moves it away.

Oito also liked how Kurapika worried about people. It was sweet. "I-I'm fine. It's just the heat. Don't worry about me," she says meekly. "Bill! What did I tell you about the heat? It's like you want to cook us in here!" Kurapika barked at his co-worker. Bill, visibly tired, stares at Kurapika for a moment before sighing and leaving to fix this heat "problem". Oito's face reddens some more. "You didn't have to that, Kurapika. Bill is just trying his best like everyone else."

Kurapika scoffs. "The majority of your staff is gone and your baby daughter can't defend herself from the people trying to kill her. Bill and I can't just 'try out best', Your Majesty." Oito looks up at him. "Kurapika, please just be nice. I know you can do it. I understand that your job is to protect us but you and Bill are human. Please take care of yourselves."

Kurapika doesn't say anything after. He just nods. Oito liked that he was focused but sometimes it was just too much. She wished he calmed down. Kurapika wasn't like any other employee, however. He didn't even fool around on his first day here. The other bodyguards didn't realize how serious this war was until the last minute. Oito wondered if Kurapika had been in situations like this before or if he just wasn't afraid of fear.

She needed someone like that. Oito lost her connection with her husband, the King, after Woble's birth. She was so distracted by becoming a Queen to even think about his flaws and how strange the Kakin monarchy was. The guy has seven wives before her, Oito becoming the eighth, and multiple children. She didn't think all of this would bother her until now.

But Kurapika...Kurapika seemed like a stable guy. There was hurt in his eyes but he wouldn't have multiple spouses at once, right? He seemed like the type that would just focus on one person. With a little work, Kurapika could be a great family man.

Oito really wanted a man like Kurapika.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing oitopika. I'm not too proud of this story but I hope you all enjoyed it. I take feedback!


End file.
